


Welcome to Smosh Hall

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Smosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Having met by all living in Smosh Hall, this big group of friends is just trying to get through their first year of college. (Going to alternate between the groupchat and story mode)





	1. Chapter 1

jovenshire started a new groupchat

 **atomicmari** : joven no

 **westheeditor** : joven yes

 **westheeditor** : now i have a place to share my memes

 **lasercorn** : look what you've done to us all, joven

 **thesohinki** : i see no way this could go wrong

 **haasitgoing** : well hello friends cropptopp : heyyy

 **theotherasian** : what is the up, fellow human sacs?

 **bigbossboze** : olivia, why do you always sound like an alien trying to communicate from earth

 **theotherasian** : are you racist against aliens, boze?

 **cropptopp** : #bozeisracist

 **haasitgoing** : aliens are people too, boze

 **bigbossboze** : i apologize to your kind, olivia

 **jovenshire** : what

 **jovenshire** : is

 **jovenshire** : happening

 **atomicmari** : idk anymore

 **jovenshire** : we’re old, mari

 **atomicmari** : speak for yourself, old man jovie

 **jovenshire** : you’re just as old as i am

 **atomicmari** : am not!

 **jovenshire** : am too!

 **atomicmari** : that’s the worst grammar ever

 **thesohinki** : and that’s quite the hyperbole mari

 **jovenshire** : ha!

 **grossboi** : grandpa and grandma are fighting again

 **thesohinki** : kids just because grandpa and grandma fight doesn’t mean they don’t love each other

 **atomicmari** : i hate you

 **jovenshire** : i love you

 **jovenshire** : :(

 **atomicmari** : jk love you  <3

 **littleleakyboi** : #grandparentgoals

 **crotchney** : guys i don’t want to go to chem

 **lasercorn** : me neither

 **thesohinki** : ^^^

 **haasitgoing** : wtf you two are literally chem majors

 **lasercorn** : only so i can blow shit up

 **thesohinki** : i want to own a meth lab

 **haasitgoing** : o k

 **haasitgoing** : bozey they’re scaring me again

 **bigbossboze** : hisss

 **lasercorn** : you hissing at us over text isn’t exactly scary

 **haasitgoing** : trust me she’s hissing irl

 **crotchney** : 8 ams are starting. Ttyl

 **bigbossboze** : for those of you who do not have 8 ams, we are having breakfast

 **lasercorn** : 8 am

 **thesohinki** : 8 am

 **theotherasian** : 8 am

 **westheditor** : everyone else coming?

 **jovenshire** : eh

 **atomicmari** : plz jovie

 **jovenshire** : ok lemme get dressed

 **westheeditor** : ;)

 **atomicmari** : hitting on jove are we wes?

 **westheeditor** : yeah cause i’m totally into dad bods

 **jovenshire** : fck you my bod is hot

 **cropptopp** : gonna eat with liv and the others when they get outta class

 **littleleakyboi** : noah n i will be there

 **jovenshire** : k, see u all there


	2. Chapter 2

Joven was the last of the group to arrive at the bigger of the two Tim Hortons they had on campus. There was another one in the music hall, but they preferred to hang out at this one cause it had a stage where live bands played sometimes and it was closer to their dormitory.

As he rubbed his hands together in the cold February air and stepped inside, he spotted one of his friends right away. It was hard to miss the loud voice of Boze who was waiting in line with their very long order, each time they switched whose meal card it ended up on and Joven would have to guess it was her turn. She had on Damien’s thick tan coat, probably because the short girl never dressed warm enough for herself, and she had stolen Keith’s hat.

“Hey Joven!” Boze was far too energetic for 8:30 in the morning on a Tuesday.

“Hey Boze.” Joven leaned over, wrapping his large arms over the much smaller woman in a hug. When he pulled away, he ran his hands down her arms quickly, knowing it would help warm her up.

“Mari and the rest of the guys are already at the table.” She said turning back as they reached the front of the line.

“That’s okay. Besides you’ll need someone to help carry all this junk.” Joven said, stepping out of the line as more people filed into the cafe, but remaining next to Boze.

“Do you want anything?” Boze asked.

“Just a small black coffee.” Joven said, and the waitress added it to the order, and the waitress handed Boze a receipt with their number on it.. Boze and Joven stepped to the side, as the person behind them ordered, and took their number.

“So, got classes today?” Joven asked.

“Yeah Fundamentals or something like that. You?” Boze said, leaning against one of the tall chairs next to them.

“Intro to Acting. At one I think.”

“Dame’s got that with you, right?” Boze asked.

“Think so.” Joven said, as Boze’s number was called and he reached over to grab the bag and handed it over to Boze. He took the two containers of drinks, and followed Boze to the booth they always sat at.

“Jovie!” Mari said, patting next to the space left open by Wes next to her. Wes stood up and let Joven slide in, meanwhile Keith reached over to take his hat back from Boze, much to her annoyance.

“Hey.” Noah said, greeting the older man sat across from him. Keith was turned to the side, with Noah pressed up to his side, while Boze took seat on top of Damien’s lap who had been sitting comfortingly.

“Still cold?” Damien asked.

“Yeah.” No one seemed to notice the blush over her cheeks, or if they did, they didn’t say anything. “Do you need your jacket back?”

“No. Just checking on you.” Damien said, reaching over the side of her to get at his muffin. Wes was chowing down on the second half of a cinnamon raisin bagel and Mari was taking small bites of her breakfast sandwich.

“Do you not get anything to eat?” Mari asked Joven, knocking into his leg slightly with her own.

“Not hungry. Ate a couple hours ago.” Joven mumbled off, turning from her to make conversation with someone else in an attempt to avoid further questioning.

“You were up a couple of hours ago?” Mari sounded surprised.

“I never went to sleep.” Joven looked to his friend with a pleading smile, and Wes nodded encouragingly. “Wes, didn’t you have Chemistry this morning with Courtney and the boys?”

“Didn’t feel like going.” Wes shrugged.

“Wes, dude, you gotta go to class.” Noah said, leaning towards the warning hand Keith put on his shoulder.

“I do. I just didn’t today.” Wes said, shoving a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

“Let’s not bug Wes.” Keith said, reaching over and setting his hat on top of Noah’s head.

“Why does Noah get to wear your hat?” Boze whined, and Damien chuckled.

“Cause he’s prettier.” Joven said, earning him a kick in the shin.“Fuck.”

Mari dropped her hand from the table to rub his knee where Boze had kicked. A warm feeling spread through Joven and he reached down to cover Mari’s hand.

“What do you say we get drunk this weekend?” Noah asked, standing up to throw out the trash in the bin next to them. Instead of giving her the chance to move, Damien lifted Boze up in the air, bridal style, and stepped out of the booth to let him out and then back in.

When Boze squeaked, there were comments thrown around about how adorable it was, but when Noah returned, Mari addressed him. “Do you think Ian and Anthony would notice?”

“Sure, they would, but they wouldn’t rat us out.” Wes replied.

“So we’re all game?” Keith asked running his finger across Noah’s hand.

“I’m going to sit this one out.” Joven said, looking down as they all started to stand up.

“You sure you’re alright Joven?” Mari whispered, the two falling behind the rest of the group so they could talk. “You love getting wasted.”

“I’m still having trouble sleeping, I doubt alcohol would do anything but bother me even more.” Joven said.

“So, anyone going to join us for the weekend?” Noah asked as Mari and Joven made their way back up to the rest of the group.

“I’ll join.” Mari said. “I’ll chip in too.”

“I’ll come. “Boze said, holding her arms out in a T, practising walking in a straight line toe to toe. “Damien?”

Damien shook his head, in response. Even though she knew he didn’t really drink, it didn’t hurt to ask since she figured he’d might come to just hang out. As they walked back to the hall, the college students fell into a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**crotchney** : i hate that man

 **thesohinki** : ^^^

 **cropptopp** : that bad?

 **lasercorn** : he never fucking teaches anything.

 **jovenshire** : you know laser’s serious when he uses a period

 **thesohinki** : and he totally bitched court out today

 **thesohinki** : i wanted to punch him

 **haasitgoing** : im sorry you guys have to deal with him

 **crotchney** : thanks dame

 **westheeditor** : why do you think i never go

 **crotchney** : i wish you had been there wes

 **crotchney** : my partner today was terrible

 **thesohinki** : yah she was no good

 **thesohinki** : she totally doesn’t care

 **atomicmari** : neither do you sohin

 **thesohinki** : but its different

 **thesohinki** : i totally love chem, i just hate the fucking class

 **crotchney** : besides sohin does his work

 **crotchney** : this chick sat on her phone the entire time and when i asked her to help she messed up and knocked over this container and brushed it off on me!

 **crotchney** : i had to stay after and clean it up

 **cropptopp** : so that's why you blew liv and i off for late breakfast

 **crotchney** : sorry

 **cropptopp** : it's fine, not your fault

 **haasitgoing** : have you eaten yet, though, court?

 **crotchney** : yeah. sohin brought me a bagel

 **thesohinki** : least i could do when i left you with that shitty partner in the first place

 **lasercorn** : well someone needed to be my partner

 **crotchney** : you and lasercorn are always partners. i didn’t mind.

 **thesohinki** : o k

 **bigbossboze** : maybe you wanna come drinking with us this weekend?

 **bigbossboze** : could help you take your mind off things?

 **crotchney** : i might

 **thesohinki** : i’m in

 **lasercorn** : same

 **theotherasian** : also in

 **haasitgoing** : i will be doing hw like a good boi

 **grossboi** : bo ring

 **grossboi** : you’re not cool, damien

 **cropptopp** : peer pressure

 **haasitgoing** : oh no

 **haasitgoing** : this is what D.A.R.E warned me about

 **haasitgoing** : i must resist

 **grossboi** : do it no balls

 **haasitgoing** : ahhhhh but i do have the balls

 **theotherasian** : so you gotta prove it man

 **theotherasian** : drink the lemon

 **haasitgoing** : whut

 **theotherasian** : do it, right now

 **haasitgoing** : i don’t know what’s happening but i feel oddly compelled to find a lemon

 **jovenshire** : once again i have no clue what is going on

 **crotchney** : wait noah

 **grossboi** : yes dear

 **crotchney** : how are we gonna get the al-ca-cool?

 **atomicmari** : what did you just say

 **thesohinki** : technically she didn’t say anything, she typed it

 **crotchney** : al-ca-cool

 **crotchney** : i didn’t want to bother looking up how to spell it

 **crotchney** : so i sounded it out

 **atomicmari** : that is not how alcohol sounds

 **thesohinki** : it is, if you believe

 **haasitgoing** : in the power of friendship

 **littleleakyboi** : i hate you all


	4. Chapter 4

All Damien was trying to do was take a nap after his acting class but there was a loud knocking on his dorm door, so he stood up, rubbed his eyes and let in whoever the inconsiderate peer was. On the other side of the door was Joven who looked incredibly flustered, and Damien let him inside.

“Is Sohin here?” Joven asked.

“No.” Damien yawned, rubbing his eyes again before stretching in an attempt to wake himself up. Joven looked around the room, crossing his arms once before deciding to sit on Sohinki’s desk chair pulling out his phone. “Why, what's up?”

“Noah and Keith are in our room.” Joven felt like he really shouldn’t have to explain what that meant to Damien, but the poor kid was giving him the most dazed look ever so Joven shrugged and continued, setting his phone down next to him. “Making out.”

“Oh.” Damien said, climbing back on top of his bed. Sohinki kept his low to the ground, something about rolling off the side of the bed, but Damien liked the feeling of having a bunk bed. “So, how’s the acting homework going?”

“Terrible. I don’t have enough time to research the character or try out my choices.” Joven said, reaching for his phone but Damien grabbed it away from him to distract him. “Damien!

“Come and get it Joven Oven Shoven.” He said, holding the phone behind his back.Joven whined reaching pathetically for the phone but Damien just stepped back towards the bed with a playful smile.

Joven reached around behind Damien, to try and grab the phone, but all he managed to do was knock the other man against his bed. “Ow.”

The door opened and Sohinki stepped through, carrying a laughing Courtney over his shoulder while she was kicking at the door only to notice the other two in the room. Sohinki let Courtney climb off his back, and Joven pushed Damien away from him playfully only to wrap his arms around Sohinki’s shoulders. “Sohinki, Noah and Keith are doing it in my room.”

“Then go bug Lasercorn. Keith is clearly not in their room.” Sohinki said, smacking at Joven’s arms. Finally the taller man pulled away, plopping himself down on Damien’s desk chair backwards. Courtney jumped on top of Damien’s bed, kicking her feet at Damien in the cutest way possible, according to Sohinki anyway.

“Where’s Shayne and Liv?” Damien asked, bumping his elbow into Courtney’s knee.

“Library.” Courtney was flipping through Instagram stories, probably the only one of them that actually had friends that updated it frequently. Joven seemed to be mindlessly watching explore page videos and Sohinki just had his eyes closed, laid out starfish style across his bed. “Think Shayne has an essay due later or something.”

“Mari’s there too.” Joven added, not looking up from his phone. Damien turned to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, not wanting to get caught up in the distraction of his own phone, just to check the time.5:54. Joven’s stomach growled once, and he closed his phone to let it rest against the flat of his chin. “Anyone hungry?”

“Kinda.” Groaned Sohinki from across the room.

“Doesn’t Wes have class?” Damien said, knowing very well that Wes himself would skip class for even the mention of food, so the argument wouldn’t really hold. Joven even came him a side eye like ’you think that’s going to stop us?’.

“It’s over with at 6:20. We could run to McDonalds and have it over to the library by then.” Joven had already grabbed his phone to text the groupchat what they wanted to eat. The other three people followed Joven out of the room and towards his own room, where they were all sure Noah and Keith were probably still doing things in there. He knocked twice before hearing a muffled come in, and he went to grab his car keys.

“Are we sure we want Joven to drive?” Sohinki teased as the four friends entered the room to surprisingly find both boys clothed completely and only slightly invading the other’s personal space.

“Where you guys going?” Noah asked, already throwing his shoes on. Their friend group had a pretty consistent schedule. Breakfast, class, dinner, hangout to play video games until 2 am, repeat. On the weekends they went out, or sometimes they drank in. They were hoping by their third year to get a house together, and with the twelve of them they could probably find a pretty decent one, so it made it really easy when they fell into this dynamic pretty quick. No one was ever alone unless they wanted to be, which wasn’t too often but it happened, and they all always met up for dinner.

“McDonalds.” Courtney said, as the now six person group headed out to Joven’s car. The six of them crammed into the tiny four door with Courtney, Sohinki, Noah and Keith squished in the back.

“Everyone good back there?” Joven asked, pulling out of the parking lot anyway without a response. Noah hummed in agreement, being the only one to actually answer while everyone else quickly got caught up in the already dark shitty little town that the University was set in. The lights from the street lamps were so dim, you wouldn’t be able to see out the clean side of Joven’s window and as the very old car was forced up the hill to the local McDonalds five minutes away, Sohinki made a joke about dying this way.

“Shut up.” Courtney laughed, leaning back against Sohinki in an attempt to get a look at the moon above them.

It was probably the cheesiest thing in the world, but Damien couldn’t have felt more content in this moment. Watching the fierce concentration over Joven’s face as he tried to drive his shitty car through the crappy town, hearing the sound of Keith’s breath hitting the back of Noah’s neck, and listening to the giggles between Courtney and Sohinki about somebody out on the street. Damien leaned backwards on the seat and it pushed up against Courtney’s knee, but no one said anything. He whipped out his phone, snapping a picture of Joven, with Keith just barely in the background, and amplified the orange light of the street lamps just the tiniest bit and threw it up on Instagram without a caption or a tag.

They rolled up the McDonalds, ordered to the same stoned college student they seemed to always get, and drove through the take out line. Joven’s fingers thumped a rhythm that Damien didn’t recognize over the steering wheel, but he was so focused on it that Courtney had to snap her fingers at him to get him to watch Mari’s snapchat story.

When they got their food, Joven stopped first at the hall, and everyone ran up to their rooms to grab their backpacks. Damien texted the groupchat to meet them at the library, so it wasn’t until 6:45 that they finally made their way to the small study room in the library that most of the student body knew was reserved for their little group. Joven turned around, bumping the already slightly opened door, and setting one of the bags of food next to Shayne on the table.

Olivia was leaned over the side of Shayne’s chair, looking at his paper, while Mari was sat in the right corner of the room cuddled up with her Anatomy textbook looking extremely stressed. Lasercorn was sat ontop of the table, tossing a bright yellow stress ball back and forth with Wes, who was leaning way too far back in his chair. That meant there was only one who hadn’t made it there, and Damien looked around the room confused. “Where’s Bozey?”

“Call her.” Joven said, but there was a small knock on the door. “Nevermind, speak of the devil.”

“Boze!” Damien shouted, running over to pick up the smaller girl. Boze yawned stretching her arms and it looked incredibly adorable. “We brought food.”

“Cool.” Boze said, shrugging her shoulders and making the smallest whine Damien’s ever heard. Everyone started grabbing food, not paying attention to either of them as they started chatting and babbling. Damien wasn’t really cutting her off from the rest of the group, but he was holding his hands behind his back, looking over Boze’s face as she smiled tiredly up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He said, poking her in the shoulder. He waited for something very Boze to come out of her mouth, but instead all she did was wrap his arms around his waist much like Joven did earlier when he tackled him. She laid her head against the middle of his chest, yawning again.

“Tired.” Boze said, closing her eyes and Damien smiled, resting his chin on top of her hair. He ran his hand down her back, comfortingly, only to rest it on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“Sure.” She mumbled. Damien picked her up, bridal style setting her over on the couch packed away in the corner of the left room. Courtney set their share down on the floor next to them, patting Damien’s shoulder, and walking over to Noah and Keith with a small smile.

Damien moved to give her some space, but Boze tugged on his left sleeve, and he was helpless when she look up at him with her puppy eyes. “Dame.”

It was forty five minutes later that the sound of small sniffling, and Joven closing the door behind him and Mari had the rest of the group looking towards the two people asleep on the couch. Courtney stood up, quietly, to drape Damien’s long tan coat over the two of them. Damien moaned, turning in sleep so that Boze was practically laying on top of him. “They’re so cute.”


	5. Chapter 5

**haasitgoing** : ITS FRIDAY

 **bigbossboze** : hell yeah

 **westheeditor** : tgif my dudes

 **lasercorn** : woooohoo

 **bigbossboze** : you know what that means bois

 **bigbossboze** : we’re gonna get crunk

 **thesohinki** : boze y

 **bigbossboze** : whut

 **thesohinki** : the typo

 **bigbossboze** : there’s no typo

 **thesohinki** : wtf is a crunk then

 **bigbossboze** : ya know getting crunk

 **haasitgoing** : sometimes boze makes up words

 **haasitgoing** : it’s cute

 **jovenshire** : it’s 12am

 **jovenshire** : go to bed

 **bigbossboze** : o k d a d

 **atomicmari** : i thought we were grandma and grandpa

 **bigbossboze** : then whose dad

 **haasitgoing** : CAN I BE DAD

 **bigbossboze** : no

 **littleleakyboi** : #daddydamien

 **bigbossboze** : nO

 **cropptopp** : #daddydamien

 **jovenshire** : i also don’t support this

 **westheeditor** : joven’s got the dad bod

 **westheeditor** : it’s more like #daddyjoven

 **atomicmari** : omg

 **bigbossboze** : #daddyjoven

 **theotherasian**  : choose your side #daddydamien or #daddyjoven

 **theotherasian** : i’m starting a twitter poll

 **theotherasian** : pls vote

_10:35 am_

**thesohinki** : HOW IS JOVEN WINNING

 **atomicmari** : clearly joven is daddy

 **jovenshire** : n O

 **atomicmari** : ;)

 **jovenshire** : MARI

 **lasercorn** : my eyes

 **lasercorn** : they’re burning

 **lasercorn** : can we talk about something else plz

 **bigbossboze** : you jealous of joven’s daddy status

 **lasercorn** : gOd no

 **littleleakyboi** : cause laser’s at least got a girlfriend

 **lasercorn** : KEITH

 **lasercorn** : YOU ARE THE WORST ROOMMATE EVER

 **jovenshire** : WOAH

 **jovenshire** : LASERCORN

 **jovenshire** : GIRLFRIEND

 **jovenshire** : WHAT

 **lasercorn** : leave me alone

 **atomicmari** : details now david

 **bigbossboze** : mommy used your first name ha ha

 **lasercorn** : i hate you

 **bigbossboze** : no you don’t

 **lasercorn** : listen, it’s new ok

 **lasercorn** : her name is sabrina

 **lasercorn** : she’s a sophomore

 **lasercorn** : and she’s amazing

 **jovenshire** : aw laser’s in love

 **lasercorn** : stop

 **lasercorn** : i quite possibly might be

 **haasitgoing** : AW

 **crotchney** : THAT IS SO FRICKIN CUTE

 **haasitgoing** : LOVECORN

 **crotchney** : LOVECORN

 **lasercorn** : please stop if she sees this i might die

 **littleleakyboi** : yeah they’ve already done the do

 **lasercorn** : KEITH

 **lasercorn** : I WILL SPIT IN YOUR HAND SOAP

 **grossboi** : that is terribly unhygienic

 **grossboi** : but babe stop snitching on your roommate

 **grossboi** : please

 **littleleakyboi** : sorry lasercorn

 **lasercorn** : it’s fine

 **lasercorn** : they were going to find out sooner or later

 **lasercorn** : i just

 **lasercorn** : i don’t want to fuck it up

 **jovenshire** : i get that

 **atomicmari** : lasercorn you’ll do fine

 **thesohinki** : laser, you are a great guy and if this girl can’t see that, then she’s a fuck up

 **lasercorn** : thanks sohin

 **lasercorn** : maybe i’ll ask her if she wants to join us tonight

 **cropptopp** : hell yeah

 **crotchney** : we never talked about how this is going down

 **grossboi** : my brother’s roommates have some kind of frat thing

 **grossboi** : so we’re allowed to use his apartment to crash and stuff

 **grossboi** : boze, mari and i also had him buy us as much as $40 bucks can get

 **grossboi** : so we set bois

 **crotchney** : since we’re going to be safe about it

 **crotchney** : i’ll join

 **jovenshire** : i’m still out

 **haasitgoing** : same.

 **jovenshire** : i’m going to come just to make sure y’all are safe

 **bigbossboze** : #daddyjoven

 **theotherasian** : joven is currently winning

 **atomicmari** : hell yeah, team joven

 **cropptopp** : nooooooooooooo team damien should be celebrating

 **jovenshire** : should either of us be celebrating?

 **haasitgoing** : i will be either way

 **haasitgoing** : am i the only one not going :(

 **cropptopp** : i don’t really feel like it, so i will not go as well

 **haasitgoing** : video games?

 **cropptopp** : video games.

 **jovenshire** : aw i want to play  video games

 **bigbossboze** : see ya tonight beautiful fucks

 **westheeeditor** : watch your language

 **bigbossboze** : fuck no

 **jovenshire** : ok lets be nice

 **bigbossboze** : ok #daddyjoven

 **jovenshire** : forget nice, you all are dead to me

 


	6. Chapter 6

_6:44 pm_

  
Sohinki fidgeted relentlessly while Damien and Shayne were behind him laughing hilariously as they were playing with some kind of modded GTA V. He had tried about five or six jackets, and neither of them seemed particularly fazed at the fact that he was incredibly nervous about it. Damien kicked Shayne off his chair playfully, and he landed on the ground near Sohinki, the other man held out his hand to help Shayne up.

  
“Thanks.” Shayne slapped Sohinki’s bareback hard laughing at the sound before taking his seat back in the chair, set up against the end of Damien’s bed where his feet were hung off the side. “Dude, don’t you normally just wear like a sweatshirt anyway.”

  
“Yeah, but I’m trying to impress someone.” Sohinki knew that none of his friends would care if he showed up in the same grey hoodie that he’s wore everyday for the past two years, but he’s sure, they would all notice if he wore something else for change.

“Wear your Mr. Meeseeks shirt, because Rick and Morty, duh.” Damien said, not looking away from the TV screen they were playing the game on. “And probably a hat, Court thinks you look really cute in your hats.”

“Like I’d do anything to impress Courtney.” Sohinki turned away from the two boys, trying to hide the blush that had fallen over his face.

“You kinda would.” Shayne said, laughing to himself. Sohinki reached over to the box of tissues and tossed it at his roommate’s best friend. Shayne fell off the chair again, causing his flying car to crash into a plane.

“Aw, come on Sohin. Now we gotta start over.” Damien whined, watching as Sohinki threw on the Mr. Meeseeks shirt anyway, and grabbed a lime green hat before switching his ‘Am I here?’ sign to no.

_7:13 pm_

  
Boze sat on her bed, watching the other three girls lean over the mirror and put on their makeup, all dressed to the nines for tonight. She herself was in a black San Andreas crop top, with ripped light blue jeans and black high tops that gave her about an extra inch and a half. Courtney’s new haircut was contrasting well against the shimmery tight purple galaxy shirt, and high waisted black jeans while Olivia’s x crossed top was revealing a lot of her pale skin that was covered in tiny little bruises from her dance class earlier in the day. The only one out of the ordinary was Mari, who was in a dark red skin tight dress that stopped just above her knees, and Boze knew she was trying to catch someone’s attention.

  
“Looks like someone is tired of waiting for Joven to make a move.” Boze laughed, and Mari stepped on the small step ladder (for Boze), to lay next to Boze on her bed.

  
“Well, we’ve been doing this back and forth before we knew anyone but Sohin and Laser, and he hasn’t even kissed me once.” Mari let her hair fall near Boze’s shoulder, and the shorter girl smiled fondly, running her hands through Mari’s hair that had also been dyed back to brown, with the least noticeable of blonde highlights.

  
“Sounds like someone’s horny.” Olivia joked, and the three girls laughed to themselves.

  
“Aren’t we all?” Courtney laughed, turning her chair around to face the two girls on the bed, before sitting down. Mari sat up, with a knowing smirk, before falling back against Boze’s legs.

  
“I never would’ve guessed by Sohinki’s blue balls.” Mari chipped, and Courtney sighed dramatically, throwing a nearby sticky note pad at her.

  
_8:52 pm_

  
Joven laid out the Corona bottles as Wes came back from the kitchen with bags of Doritos that Joven was definitely going to spend more time with than anyone else. One of the bedroom doors slammed shut loudly, muffling the sound of shouting coming from the other side, as Keith emerged into the living room, ripping one of the bottles out of Joven’s hands. “Gimme one of those.”

  
“Trouble in paradise?” Wes muttered, watching Keith carefully as the smaller man attempted to chug the entire bottle. The second button of Keith’s pants was in the first button’s hole, and his belt was hanging off a loop near his left hip. As he got near the bottom of the bottle, he started coughing, spilling the liquid all over his chin and Wes ripped it away from him.

  
“If he can do it so can I.” Keith groaned as Wes shoved a greasy pizza slice into the darker man’s right hand, encouraging him to eat. Before he could protest, the doorbell rang, and Joven (having watched the whole ordeal) ran to the front of the apartment before swinging the door open.

  
“Hey man! This is Brina.” Lasercorn’s smile was the biggest Joven has seen it in weeks since he almost managed to set Joven’s mini refrigerator on fire with cold medicine. Sabrina, was a good amount taller than Lasercorn and her dark wavy hair contrasted well against the bright orange of her boyfriend while she laid her head on his shoulder at the door, and his arm wrapped lovingly around her, resting at her hip.

  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Joven. I used to give him blowjobs.” That earned Joven a swift punch to the shoulder with a mumble of ‘fuck you’. “Can I get you a beer, Brina?”

  
“No, I don’t drink.” She said, letting Lasercorn guide her into the apartment as she turned to give him a peck on the cheek. “But I’m sure you could get Davey one.”

  
“Sure thing, Davey.” Joven laughed running away from Lasercorn swinging fist. It wasn’t until there was a loud sound of a car alarm going off, and a few moments later a knock at the door, that Joven answered the door again.

  
Standing outside with a bag of weed in his hand and a sour look on his face was Sohinki, who had either broken in or out of Lasercorn’s car. Speaking of which, Lasercorn ran outdoors to turn his car on and off again just as Sohinki was stepping inside. “Douchebag left me in the car.”

  
“You probably deserved it.” Wes said, wrapping his large arm around Sohinki’s shoulders, and then for the last time, the doorbell rang again. Joven went to the door once more, swinging it open.

“Finally the ladies are here, it was starting to feel like a sausage-” His sentence was cut off by the feeling of skin. Beneath his hands were the fabric of the short red dress Mari was wearing, but touching the skin right near his elbow was Mari’s own tan skin. Joven had seen Mari in a lot less, their group had went to the sunny Lake Erie at the beginning of last semester, and yet as Mari pulled away Joven fought an urge to cover the front of his pants.

“Talking about your sausage again, Jovie?” Mari stepped away from the hug to walk past him.

She made sure that as she did, she bumped into him so that when his left hand went limp at his side, it brushed against her right hip that was outlined by the dress. Mari headed over towards Keith, who was definitely more relaxed than he was just a couple moments ago, while Joven was accepting Courtney’s kiss on the cheek.

“Yo Joven, where’s that beer?” Lasercorn called from the couch as the other two girls followed in behind Courtney. Joven groaned, picking up a Corona from the table and handing it over. He grabbed another one and handed it over to Mari, who had been chatting with Keith, who had also taken another beer.

“Here.” Joven smiled at her, and Mari thanked him, running her hand over his shoulder, continuing as Joven’s face became more relaxed and chill. “Thanks.”

“You look like you needed it.” Mari lifted her lips, which to anyone else would have been just a gesture, but Joven’s gaze snapped from her eyes to her lips almost immediately as she lowered her voice just a tiny bit. “If you need anything else, just come find me.”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Joven said, dazed off, not making direct eye contact with either Keith or Mari. He turned around, walking the slightest bit faster as he closed the door tucked off to the side, and it wasn’t until much later that Mari tried to approach him again.


	7. Chapter 7

_ 9:06 pm _ : **thesohinki**

_private chat with_ **lasercorn** _and_ **wes**

**thesohinki** : yo losers

**lasercorn** : dude can you not see i’m trying to make out with my gf

**thesohinki** : ok but like

**thesohinki** : more important issues

**westheeditor** : which are??

**thesohinki** : first off, i’m high as hell

**lasercorn** : how is that an issue?

**thesohinki** : liv says court doesn’t like high people

**lasercorn** : ugh feelings

**lasercorn** : listen just don’t like

**lasercorn** : smoke, ya know?

**westheeditor** : how did you get a girlfriend?

**lasercorn** : honestly, I don’t know

**thesohinki** : any better advice, wes?

**westheeditor** : would you give up smoking weed for courtney?

**thesohinki** : yeah

**thesohinki** : i think

**westheeditor** : tell her then

**thesohinki** : cool

**lasercorn** : wes’s idea is good - sabrina

**lasercorn** : she’s reading over my shoulder sorzor

**thesohinki** : it’s fine

**lasercorn** : can i go back to making out now?

**thesohinki** : nah

**thesohinki** : we got two more issues

**lasercorn** : which are?

**westheeditor** : keith and noah

**thesohinki** : bingo

**thesohinki** : and joven and mari

**lasercorn** : wait actual couple goals keith and noah are having issues?

**thesohinki** : yeah

**westheeditor** : we need reinforcements

**westheeditor** added **theotherasian**

**theotherasian** : hello carbon ententies 

**lasercorn** : hey liv

**westheeditor** : let's split it up 

**westheeditor** : who wants keith + noah

**lasercorn** : keith's my roommate

**theotherasian** : I know noah like the back of my hand

**wesstheeditor** : sohin, mari or joven?

**thesohinki** : i’ve had enough girl issues so imma go joven

**westheeditor** : cool, congregate in 15

_ 9:07 pm  :   _ **lasercorn**

_ private message  _ **theotherasian** _ ,  _ **grossboi** _ and  _ **littleleakyboi**

**lasecorn** : whatchu mad at each other over?

**littleleakyboi** : noah’s super drunk

**littleleakyboi** : i told him to be careful

**littleleakyboi** : then he wanted to do it

**grossboi** : keicg is jst oveetwacging

**lasercorn** : wtf does that even say?

**theotherasian** : keith is just overreacting

**theotherasian** : laser, it’s not rocket science

**lasercorn** : o k 

**lasercorn** : keith we got together so we all could get super drunk

**lasercorn** : but also, noah, you shouldn't over due it 

**theotherasian** : noah, you can’t just assume keith is gonna want to have sex with you all the time

**theotherasian** : and like lasercorn said keith shouldn't have acted like your mom

**grossboi** : sorry keith

**littleleakyboi** : it’s ok 

**littleleakyboi** : i’m just trying to protect you

**grossboi** : no ishudld hbe latended to yio

**theotherasian** : “no i should have listened to you”

**littleleakyboi** : ik liv but thanks

**littleleakyboi** : noa, meet me in the bedroom in 3 

**lasercorn** : gross but problem solved

_ 9:08 pm :  _ **thesohinki**

_ private message with  _ **jovenshire**

**thesohinki** : bro y are you being dumb

**jovenshire** : what?

**thesohinki** : you’re avoiding mari y?

**jovenshire** : i like her ok

**thesohinki** : duh my blind and deaf grandad coulda figured that one out

**jovenshire** : huh?

**thesohinki** : nvm

**jovenshire** : im trying to get over it ok its just hard cause she is so wonderful

**thesohinki** : bro just let her talk to you

**thesohinki** : trust me its important

**thesohinki** : she needs it

**jovenshire** : is everything ok?

**thesohinki** : just talk toher man

_ 9:11 pm :  _ **westheeditor**

_ private message with  _ **atomicmari**

**westheeditor** : you ok love?

**atomicmari** : jovie’s ignoring me

**westheeditor** : im sorry :(

**atomicmari** : i really like him wes

**atomicmari** : ik he’s dumb and grouchy and not really good at anything but like that’s all wrong cause he’s super smart and always tries to make me feel better and is great at this whole human thing

**westheeditor** : we’ll handle it babe

**atomicmari** : thnks wes

**atomicmari** : wait

**atomicmari** : whose we?

**westheeditor** : just nvm 

_9:22 pm_ : **westheeditor**

_private message with_ **lasercorn** , **thesohinki** ,and **theotherasian**

**westheeditor** : you’re all a minute late

**theotherasian** : keith and noah are doing it 

**thesohinki** : gross

**lasercorn** : we did our jobs, you guys?

**westheeditor** : mari says joven is ignoring her

**thesohinki** : joven is ignoring mari because he is in love with her or some bs 

**westheeditor** : but

**theotherasian** : hehe

**westheeditor** : wtf?

**theotherasian** : i am actually a 12 yr old boy i apologize

**westheeditor** : anyway

**westheeditor** : mari like likes joven tho

**lasercorn** : ‘like like’ what are we 12?

**theotherasian** : yes

**thesohinki** : so they both want to get into each other’s pants but don’t want to say it

**lasercorn** : having a gf is hella easy my guys

**westheeditor** : or not dating at all

**theotherasian** : or being gay

**thesohinki** : the only girl you’re gay for, liv, is shayne

**theotherasian** has left the chat

**thesohinki** : whoops

**westheeditor** : guess the problem has been solved, mari is going to make a move

**lasercorn** : why are you guys like this?

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ 10:34 pm _

Sabrina was sat on her boyfriend’s lap on the couch, but Lasercorn was whispering into her ear while she giggled at whatever he was saying. Sohinki was next to them, half a joint high, and Joven was draped across the back. Mari was trailing behind Keith and Noah, as the two plopped down on the floor near the couch. Wes made a comment about make up sex, from his spot across the room playing cards with Courtney and Olivia. 

Mari tried to get Joven’s attention, but he was too engrossed with his conversation with Sohinki to notice so she huffed, turning to walk outside and slam the door behind her. Sohinki noticed that though, slapping Joven’s leg, and pointing towards the entrance. Meanwhile, Lasercorn and Sabrina passed a presumably resting Boze, to one of the bedrooms. 

Mari shivered as the air cut through her skin but refused to look at Joven when he followed her outside. “Mari, are you okay?”

“No.” She mumbled, her teeth chattering as another brisk breeze came over the lawn. Joven shrugged his button up off, leaving him only in a black tshirt, and rolled down the sleeves to cast it over Mari’s shoulders. “Thanks.” 

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Joven could tell she was seconds away from tears, it was something that Mari rarely did, cry. He knew it must of been pretty bad. 

“You.” She said quietly, almost as if she was afraid of the words coming out of her own mouth. “Lately, you’ve been avoiding me completely. I thought maybe it was just one of your moods but you talk to David and to Matt just fine, so why me?”

“Mari, I can’t-” As the first tear fell Joven bit his lip, keeping the words from escaping by themselves as Mari’s small sob of exhaustion caused his heart to break in uneven parts. 

“Whatever, Joven. Just nevermind.” Mari turned towards Lasercorn’s car, she didn’t know why or how she was going to get out of this but she also figured Joven might just leave and go back inside. 

“You’re really gonna-” Joven stuttered, as he stepped forward, trying to collect his thoughts, because a second ago he was ready to tell her everything, but now the words were flying around on the tip of his tongue, unable for him to reach anything. 

Instead, he stepped forward one last time, and pressed his lips awkwardly against hers, pushing her backwards against Lasercorn’s mini four door, separating the kiss that had just started. Before Joven could feel any sense of disappointment, Mari tugged him towards her again by the front of his tshirt, and the two made out like middle schoolers. 

By the time Mari’s hands had found the belt loops of Joven’s jeans, Wes was barreling out of the house with an asleep Boze, with Courtney, Olivia,  and Sohinki right behind them. “Guys!”

Joven whined, as he pulled away, causing jitters in Mari’s stomach, but his flush face turned stern when he saw Boze. “Is she okay?”

“Just tired, and mumbling for Damien.” Olivia replied, already making her way to the backseat of Joven’s car that he had rode over here with Wes in. 

“Aren’t they adorable?” Sohinki laughed, squeezing in next to Olivia and Courtney scooted herself over, pushing her butt into the front of Sohinki’s jeans. 

“Guys, I don’t think we can fit everyone in my car.” Joven said, sliding into the front seat. 

“Well, if I was down there, it might free up some space.” Mari whispered in his ear, from her spot next to the driver’s door, pointing to the spot underneath Joven’s seat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before leaning up and kissing her again. 

“Get a room!” “Woot, woot!” “Mom and Dad are doing it right in front of us!” all came from the backseat, and Joven reached behind himself to flip them all off. Wes quietly placed the half-asleep Boze in the passenger’s spot before climbing into the back next to Sohinki who was trying not to look ‘in pain’ as Courtney moved about his lap. 

Joven didn’t know how they didn’t manage to get pulled over on the ride back to the school, there were five people crammed into an arguably three person backseat. Wes was bent over awkwardly trying to not clonk Mari in the head, Sohinki’s hands were glued to his side as to not touch Courtney in anyway, while Olivia was humming to herself. He was even more surprised when they’d managed to pass Ian and Anthony, the RA’s, who weren’t really doing desk duty as much as they were doing each other. 

He carried Boze bridal style up the steps and towards Sohinki’s and Damien’s room. Sohinki unlocked the door, trying his best to ignore Courtney’s hand in his back pocket as the seven people piled into his room. 

“Shayne!” Olivia yelled,only barely making it across the room to hug him. 

“What the fuck happened to you guys?” Shayne said, wrapping his arm underneath Olivia’s shoulders to keep her up. Shayne’s best friend was in the bathroom, and as the only other sober person in the room, Joven felt he had to talk. 

“Everyone’s fine. Keith, Noah, L-corn and his girlfriend stayed behind to clean up. Boze is just tired, and she really wants to talk to Damien, so we’ll wait to leave until he comes back.” Mari leaned over to Joven, her lips pressing against the outer side of his ear. “Then Mari and I are gonna head to my room.”

“What’s up beautiful people?” Damien laughed, as he pushed past Wes, Sohinki, and Courtney near the door of his room. 

“Dame.” Boze mumbled, slowly waking herself up at the sound of his voice. 

“Day, I’m gonna be right back, I’m going to help Sohinki walk the girls to Olivia’s room.” Shayne patted Damien on the shoulder before the four, and Wes grumbling a goodbye, headed down the corridor. Joven handed Boze over to Damien, carefully, and then let himself be dragged towards his room by Mari. 

_ 11:56 pm _

Damien set Boze on his bed, and started to make up a makeshift bed of his own on the floor before she spoke again. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Damien was at her side, tracing the lines on her left hand as she opened her eyes, but turned covered her face with the right hand. 

“Overdid it.” Boze said, and a sad smile stretched across his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Damien said, grabbing the opposite side of his bed to pull himself up on top of it. Boze swung her legs over the side, watching him settle next to her before hopping off the bed, suddenly quite sober. 

“No it’s not.” Boze said. She stood in the middle of the room, deciding. She could stay, indulge herself, or she could leave, and save him the trouble. So she looked back to him, looking for the answer, and she was greeted with a guarded look of concern. There it was.“You deserve better.”

“Bozey, what are you talking about?” Damien had to admit he would have much rather had Boze here in his room all night playing shitty mods on GTA V with Shayne, but it wasn’t exactly like he was mad that she went out and drank. It was what she liked to do. 

“You deserve a best friend who doesn’t go out and get trashed, only to be carried back to your room.” Boze reached for the door, her head pounding as her knees went to give out.

“Boze!” Damien ran over to meet at her side, holding her underneath her arms to keep her up and balanced. Boze pushed her head against his chest, wincing quietly as a headache set in. “Let’s get you some rest.”

“You. Don’t Have, to.” Boze spoke her fragments, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as the pain throbbed around the front of her skull. 

“I want to.” Damien reached over next to him and pulled a water bottle out of their mini fridge on the dresser near the door before picking Boze up bridal style again and placing her back on the bed. He shoved the water bottle into her hand. “Drink.”

“You sure do like bossing me around.” Boze grumbled, barely getting it out before knocking back her head and gulping at the water, the refreshing taste relaxing her. Damien nodded, setting the water bottle on his nightstand and pulling her into his arms, leaning back against his mattress.

“And Boze?” He whispered as she settled in his arms, knowing that she was able to leave at any second. 

“Yeah?” She said. 

“I have already got a best friend who doesn’t do all that. His name is Shayne.” He treaded lightly as he continued. “I have a really cute friend who does do it, but she gives me the chance to do this.” 

Damien reached over, turning his light off, before pressing a kiss to the top of Boze’s hair. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes, but this time her head felt much better. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short. next chapter is courthinki oooo

**atomicmari** : jovie

**jovenshire** : yes sweetheart?

**haasitgoing** : CUTE

**atomicmari** : hi dames

**atomicmari** : jovie can you get my charger

**jovenshire** : mari i am right next to you

**jovenshire** : yes 

**jovenshire** : but only cause ur cute

**atomicmari** :  <3

**atomicmari** : ur cute2

**haasitgoing** : LIKE IM LITERALLY DYING OMG

**haasitgoing** : YOUR CUTENESS IS KILLING ME STOP

**thesohinki** : their spelling of your is killing me

**haasitgoing** : SHOVE OFF SOHIN THEY’RE IN LOVE

**atomicmari** : plus i wanted to do this segway

**atomicmari** : breakfast?

**thesohinki** : well now that im up 

**thesohinki** : thanks to you fuckers

**haasitgoing** : i would but bozey is sleeping literally starfish style on top of me chest

**haasitgoing** : and she is just too pretty to wake up

**haasitgoing** : also is a grumpy butt in the mornings

**thesohinki** : how are you texting?

**haasitgoing** : carefully.

**atomicmari** : she gonna be up in an hour

**atomicmari** : i can think of ways to pass the time 

**atomicmari** : ain’t that right joshua ;)

**jovenshire** : and now i’ve got a boner, why do you do this?

**atomicmari** : i’ll help you fix it don’t worry

**thesohinki** : y’all wanna take your gross ass selves to a private chat

**thesohinki** : this is my christian minecraft server 

**haasitgoing** : mom and dad stop pls my eyes im a pure bean

**jovenshire** : we’ve moved from grandparents to parents

**haasitgoing** : lets be real

**haasitgoing** : noah is a sassy grandma, and keith is a grumpy grandpa

**jovenshire** : you right

**jovenshire** : brb gonna go make out with mari

**thesohinki** : im punching you both in the face as soon as i see you

 


End file.
